


Sleeping With the Light On

by StarGirl235



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Internal Conflict, Paranormal, References to Depression, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl235/pseuds/StarGirl235
Summary: Ever since the departure of photographer Ashley, the Ghost Adventures crew haven't felt the same since it's left a massive hole in their lives. But now they need to find a replacement. That's when Aaron suggests that his British cousin Natasha would be perfect for the job after much persuasion on his part. Much to Zak's disbelief, he has no choice but to agree and sweep his problems about the young woman under the carpet.Natasha is nothing but ecstatic about starting this new career path in the paranormal and still doing what she loves most is taking pictures. But what comes with it is a boss from hell, experiencing the paranormal and dealing with her depression. With both dealing with their issues. Will it come to the point of explosive?
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping With the Light On

_"Friends can become enemies, and enemies can become friends. Ego and pride can turn what is good into bad, and find words can turn what is bad into something good."_

_-Suzy Kassem-_

**Natasha Goodwin**

Creative, with a sassy put on bravado. Broken, empty & depressed. Photographer & paranormal investigator.

**DISCLAIMER**

Plot is my own so please don't steal. 

**NOTE 📝**

I apologise for grammar or plot mistakes in advance. Don't begin pointing it out because I know it's there and will come back to it at a later date.

**WARNING⚠️**

swearing & sexual content

**Cast**

Jessica Brown Findlay as 

Natasha Goodwin

Aaron Goodwin as himself 

Jay Wasley as himself

Billy Tolley as himself

Zak Bagans as himself

**  
Playlist**

Elastic Heart- Sia

Bad Blood- Taylor Swift

Break Free- Ariana Grande

Stay- Rihanna

_"You drive me crazy you know that."_

_"Well, you know what you drive me insane."_

* * *

I made my way through arrivals at the airport, searching for my eldest cousin Aaron dragging my suitcase along behind me. A part of me had been internally debating about coming back here again and had been thinking about it on the long plane ride over from London, 'yeah let's do this it'll be great! It's a whole new career for you!' to 'Are you crazy girl going back there? Get the fuck off this plane!'

"Nat!" A familiar voice called out to me, searching the crowds finally spotting my adorably dorky, older bald cousin sporting a goatee.

"Aaron!" he approached me with his 6' something frame gathering me into a massive bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, it's so good to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too," I gasped in complaint, "But I would very much like to breathe."

"Sorry, cuz let's get outta here," he chuckled letting go taking the abandoned suitcase and leading them out the airport towards the car park.

"I'm so pumped about you joining Ghost Adventures," Aaron voiced excitedly as he paid for the parking.

"I can't wait," I smiled with glee as my older cousin took out the paid ticket from the machine.

"The guys can't wait to see you either," he informed with a grunt, as we continued towards all the parked cars before finally reaching his black 4x4, "We're planning on meeting up for breakfast at mine tomorrow and go over what we have planned for this season."

"Oh, I bet they can't," she voiced joyfully with a smile, before lastly muttering in disgust under her breath, "Especially that asshole."

Someone once told me, 'never meet your idols, because you will only get disappointed.' That much was true when I had visited Aaron just a couple years previously when I got to meet the infamous Zak Bagans. Hell to think that I even used have the tiniest of crushes on the man until I learnt what a self-centred, egotistical bastard he was.

"Nat?" Aaron sighed in disbelief, looking over at his cousin before shutting the boot of his car.

"What Aaron the man is a self-centred asshole," I responded with a careless shrug.

"I know you guys both have your differences but just try and be nice," Aaron said trying to understand knowing how equally stubborn myself and Zak both were, only to remind me, "But he's your boss now okay so just try and keep your cool."

But nowhere I was a with a career in photography under my belt. I had come to fame at 20 overnight displaying work at a London gallery. This was a whole new chapter in my life and this time I wasn't going to let Zak ruin this for me, whether he liked it or not I'm was going to be stuck working with him day and night for many months to come.

And he wasn't going to stand in my way even if Zak is the boss.

**-Ghost Adventures-**

  
I awaken to the darkness of her room, with only a thin beam of early morning sunlight peeking through as the dust particles danced about. With a sigh I glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table, it was 07:00 am. Today was going to be difficult sure with the crew meeting up later this morning, but at the same time I'm very excited to see Billy and Jay again (minus Nick of course). But it was seeing He-Who-Must-Not-Named I wasn't looking forward to.

Not wanting to dawn on it any longer, I get up out of bed, puts her hair up into a messy bun before grabbing her running gear and get changed. She bounds down the stairs one at a time, phone strapped to my arm, earphones buzzing music into my ears and go out the front door closing it behind her

I ran and ran, feet pounding the pavement with the determination to be healthy, mind body and soul that I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way, especially Zak. Because that man was nothing more than a pathetic, self-centred, womanising asshole. If he didn't still didn't like me working for him...well he could go and fuck himself.

I ran up some stairs until having reached the top, crouched over slightly gripping my knees to catch her breath. Before turning back to run back to Aaron's. With the determination that nobody...not anyone was going to stand in my way.

Soon after having gotten back to Aaron's, I had now since showered and dressed. With that, I headed back downstairs, hearing muffled voices in my cousin's backyard telling me he had a guest over. Walking through to the open plan modern kitchen-diner, a fresh scent of freshly brewed coffee hits my nose. Wandering around towards the cupboards I grabbed the colour changing Tardis mug Aaron had brought me when I had first come over here, pouring the steaming liquid into it.

Just as I'm about to go over to the fridge for some milk, something furry brushed up against my legs. I glanced down to see the most adorable looking dog staring back at me, sitting there happily wagging its tail. They were white and grey speckled border collie mix, a patch of black on the right side of its face that brought out their brown eyes. Crouching down to the dogs level I read its name hanging from the collar.

"Well Gracie, aren't you a gorgeous girl," I went to scratch Gracie behind the ear, who barked excitedly and licked my cheek in greeting, "Now where did you come from? Because you certainly don't belong to Aaron."

With another bark she went charging out through the bifold doors, I shook my head and went back towards the fridge to get out some milk poured into my coffee before putting the milk away inside the refrigerator. Gracie comes trotting back in not a few moments later followed by two pairs of footsteps I who assumed was Aaron and the dog's owner. That's when it suddenly hit me the familiar woodsy vanilla scent of his expensive cologne, and my knuckles go white around as I tightly grasp my mug.


End file.
